Checkmate of the Chessmaster
by Lightning Fox Elemental
Summary: Super Harry; Grey Harry; Familiars; Bad Dumbledore; Bad Ron; Bad Ginny; Horribly Abusive Dursley's; Misguided Molly and Arthur; Theft; Gringotts; Inheritance; Free Sirius; Good Snape; werewolves; Weasley Twins; Ministry toad B***h. Thank you Warrior of the Forbidden Flame for the title.
1. Gringotts and Healing

Summary: Super Harry; Grey Harry; Familiars; Bad Dumbledore; Bad Ron; Bad Ginny; Horribly Abusive Dursley's; Misguided Molly and Arthur; Theft; Gringotts; Inheritance; Free Sirius; Good Snape; werewolves; Weasley Twins; Ministry toad B***h

WARNING: This story is coming from my very warped imagination of the Harry Potter universe any and all recognizable characters and places do not belong to me. Also I despise Umbridge so if you like her do not read this story!

NOTES:

1: If you are reading my Avatar story I am working on it but it is going slow.

2: This is the summer after 4th year and the tri-wizard tournament.

3: 1 galleon = 1 USD

{BANG} = Sounds

$Hiss$ = Parseltongue

+Hi+ = other languages (Goblin French etc.)

Chapter 1:

I was laying on the old thin mattress that was my bed that my 'Family' provided me with while I was listening to them gorging themselves on the food I had prepared earlier. I looked at the broken mirror and stared at my pronounced ribcage and thick scars covering my torso with how this summer was going I might not survive. Patiently I waited for my relatives to fall asleep so I could put my plan into action and finally escape this hell-hole.

At 12:30 am I was sure everyone was deeply asleep and grabbed my photo album, wand, invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map. I released Hedwig then after checking who was guarding me to be soundly asleep, climbed out the window and jumped landing softly on the balls of my feet. I took off heading to the park a couple of blocks away. When I finally reached the park I raised my wand and summoned the night bus.

{BANG} The bus appeared and Ernie greeted him.

"Diagon Alley Please?" I asked almost desperate as I handed him what money I had. It wasn't enough but he seemed to notice that something was not right. He nodded and I sat on one of the beds and hugged my knees to my chest not wanting to face the horrible nightmares that plagued my sleep.

It did not take very long to get to the alley. I walked into the alley and headed straight for Gringotts hoping they were open all night. Luckily they were and I sighed in relief. I walked up to the only teller-goblin that was there.

"Is there any way I could speak to a head-goblin about my inheritance, Griphook?" my voice is rough from disuse and seems to startle the goblin or maybe it was that I had called him by name.

"How did you recognize me? Most wizards never bother to learn out names"

"You were the first goblin I met. You made an impression on me when I was 11."

"Mr. Potter?" he asks as he seems to finally recognize who I am. I nod and hope he hurries up I need to get away before Dumbles realizes I have escaped.

"Please I need help. I would like to get emancipated if possible and Dumbledore cannot know or he would obliviate me and up the doses on the potions he slips me" I look at him pleadingly. If this doesn't work I am going to be in a lot of trouble and pain before the end of the day.

"Follow me. I will take you to Bank Manager Ragnoroc." I follow as we head through the tunnel like hallways to the back of the bank. After ten minutes we make it to this huge jewel encrusted door, it has rubies, emerald's sapphires opals and many other very valuable gems in the door itself.

We walk in after knocking and approach the goblin behind the desk. Griphook bows slightly and I follow his lead even though it causes the lash marks to start bleeding again. I hiss in pain as the blood quickly soaks through my shirt. Both goblins seem startled but after a few seconds Ragnoroc quickly yells for a healer and I lose consciousness.

I hear people talking as I regain consciousness. I open my eyes and all I can see is blurry colors. I start to pat around for my glasses and cannot find them I am starting to panic because I don't recognize where I am. The voices are getting closer and just as I think I've found my glasses {WHAM} I am on the floor. I shake my head that did not end up the way I had planned.

"Mr. Potter, you are safe. Here are your glasses but if you want to restore your eyesight fully drink this it will restore your eyesight and make it so you never have to use glasses again. It is a goblin made potion but is completely safe." I felt a glass vial pressed into my hand, after sniffing it I quickly downed the potion and was amazed as almost immediately my vision cleared up.

"Thank you"

"What caused you to be in such a horrible condition when you came to meet me?" asked Ragnoroc.

"I had not finished all my chores two days ago and being whipped was the punishment." I had got all but two of the foot long list done before uncle Vernon got home but it wasn't enough in his eyes and I ended up getting 20 lashes per chore not up to his standard.

"Well we can get you emancipated because you were forced into the tri-wizard tournament when you were under-aged. Your magical guardian could have gotten you out of the tournament but since he didn't you were emancipated; the only thing that is left is to sign the papers" stated Ragnoroc as he held out a folder with about 10 sheets of paper in it.

"I thought my magical guardian was Sirius Black?"

"No, your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore. You didn't know?" I shook my head. "Did you ever authorize him to withdraw money from your account?" another head shake "GRIPHOOK, GET IN HERE AND BRING ME THE POTTER ACCOUNT ACTIVITY SINCE JAMES AND LILLY POTTER DIED." He seems extremely upset about something "while we are waiting sign these papers and you will be emancipated."

A few minutes later Griphook runs in with a thick folder and hands it to Ragnoroc. I quickly finish reading and signing the papers as soon as they roll up and disappear. I look questionly at Griphook and he explains "It is a legally binding document and it was copies and sent to the ministry of magic. The trace on your wand also disappeared as soon as they were signed." Suddenly I hear Ragnoroc speaking angrily in another language. He continues yelling for almost five minutes.

"He stole over 15.5 million galleons from the Potter vaults" he ends his rant in English.

"There is not that much in my vault though…. Is there?"

"The vault you have been accessing is your trust vault that was setup when you were born. The money he stole came from the family vault." Ragnoroc explains as he hands me the ledger of my family account.

"Oh. Is there a way to get the money back or is it gone for good? Also is there a way to check for any blocks on my magic?" I ask shyly as I read over the ledger getting angrier as I got farther down the list. "The Dursley's got almost 1 million from my account. They said I had to do chores and basically be a slave to them because I owed them for taking me in and supporting me."

POTTER ACCOUNT ASSETS

$15 trillion

#4 Private Drive

The Burrow / Rented out to Weasley family rent not paid past 14 years/

#23 Godrics Hollow (?) / made into a historical site but never bought by ministry /

POTTER ACCOUNT LEDGER

November 15, 1981 - $500 A.P.B.D.

November 15, 1981 - $500 Dursley's

…..

August 1, 1991 $500 Ronald Weasley

….

END

"We can get the money back since you did not authorize the transactions. Also since you own the property that your relatives live in you can charge a high rent or kick them out entirely while collecting the rent they didn't pay for the last 13 years. We do have a ritual that will test for blocks, abilities and other inheritances that you may have" I nod approving of the idea.

"Dumbledore, Ron, Percy, Mrs. Weasley; Ginny they all stole from me. Do you know if the other Weasley's were involved or was it just those four Weasley's?"

"The others were never with them so I believe it was only those four."

"Let's get all the money back and claim rent from the Dursley's. Could I use one of your meeting rooms to meet with the Weasley's that were not involved in this? When could I do the inheritance ritual and how much is it?"

"Yes you can how about a week from now so we can do the ritual beforehand? The ritual is $1,000 but you can easily afford it and we can do it now if you would like." I nod and he leads me to a chamber that looks like it is made from obsidian. "All you have to do is submerge yourself in the pool of water and relax. This water has special properties that allow you to breathe even though you're underwater. Go ahead and strim then get in."

I nod and after stripping to my underwear submerge myself in the strange pool.


	2. Inheritance and Snape pt 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN!

NOTE: Short chapter.

I submerged myself in the liquid, it was strangely warm. I could feel the magic in the water and after five minutes I was pushed from the pool as dry as when I had entered. I shrugged and got back into my clothes. I watch Ragnoroc as he stares at the paper in his hand in what appears to be disbelief. I watch him for several minutes when Griphook walks in he looks at Ragnoroc.

"I think I broke him, he's been staring at that paper for 3 minutes and hasn't moved at all" I state as I creep closer trying to get a look at the paper in his hand. When I caught a peek at the paper I froze in open mouth shock. "I think the pools broke I can't own all those I'm Harry just Harry."

HEIR TO:

Merlin

Morgana

Slytherin

Griphindor

Ravenclaw

Flamel

Peverell

Black

Potter

"Mr. Potter you just became our wealthiest client. Now you can have two goblins working your account if you want." Says Ragnoroc.

"The only two goblins I know and fully trust are Griphook and you. I haven't met any others besides the one who apparently let Dumbles steal from my account. So I would be honored if you two would care for my accounts. If you two couldn't do it then anyone who you think is really trustworthy and will not be able to be bribed or threatened into compliance by Dumbledore."

"I would be honored" Griphook says for the first time since he caught sight of the list.

"And so would I." continues Ragnoroc. The doors to the room burst open and another goblin comes in with Severus Snape following him.

"Come Mr. Potter it's time to end this foolishness and for you to go back to your relatives."

"He won't be going back there unless its with the DMLE to arrest those people" Ragnoroc says as he waves the medical scan portion of the inheritance test at Snape.

"May I see the medical scan?" Snape asks. Ragnoroc looked at me and I nod allowing him to give the man my medical records. Snape looked it over and seemed to grow paler and paler as he read over the various broken bones and other injuries I have had since I was born. "im sorry potter I thought the old man was telling the truth when he said you were growing up as a prince would."

"Dumbles hardly ever tells the truth about my life" I say as I absent-mindedly rub at the scar from the Basilisk in second year.

QUESTION: Should I make this a crossover between Oraun High School Host Club and Harry Potter?


End file.
